


Restaurant at the End of Piikoi Street

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: casestory, Gen, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants a McGarrett dead, but the police don’t know which one until it’s too late and Mary McGarrett goes missing. Enter Lt. Chin-Ho Kelly and his partner Det. Danny Williams. They are tasked with solving these cases before something happens to Steve McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=casestory)[casestory](http://www.livejournal.com/community/casestory/)
> 
> And, a first for me, my DAD was my beta. He had no idea what he was doing, but pointed out things that didn't make sense and needed to be corrected. All remaining mistakes are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s ordered a hit on McGarrett – but which one?

_Honolulu: August 15, 2010_

In a nondescript building on the outskirts of town, a group of men met to take care of business. For the most part, they knew why they were there. Someone was causing problems for them and with a big shipment arriving in the few weeks; they needed all obstacles out of the way.

Their main obstacle went by the name of McGarrett. He’d been blocking their plans of the systematic takeover of various businesses in the warehouse district as well as sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

“I want McGarrett dead,” Suit Guy #1 said. “He’s ruined my plans for the last time.”

“Which one; there’s like three of them,” one of the men said.

“Obviously the one calling the shots,” Suit Guy #2 said. “We don’t care how it’s done, but McGarrett has to be out of the picture before that shipment arrives in a few weeks.”

The problem with finding the McGarrett who was calling the shots was nearly impossible, never mind that there were three of them and any or all of them could be calling the shots. The point was that a McGarrett was in the way, and said McGarrett had to be taken care of.

“How much?” another of the other men asked. “Killing a McGarrett here is bound to bring the heat. And fast.”

Suit Guy #1 motioned for one of the guards to open a suitcase to reveal some money. “There’s 25 thousand now and another 50 thousand once the kill is confirmed.”

There were whistles throughout the room. “That’s a lot for one man? What’s so important about him?” a third gang member asked.

“Doesn’t matter what’s important about him,” Suit Guy #2 said. “All that matters is that whoever kills him will be rewarded handsomely.” The man waved his hand and the guard handling the money closed the suitcase and followed his bosses out of the warehouse.

\----

After the meeting, a call was made. Someone needed to warn McGarrett he was in danger. Someone needed to warn the entire McGarrett family because they were all in danger.

“Chin, we got a problem…,” the man said. “There’s a shipment due in a few weeks and a hit’s been ordered on McGarrett.”

“When is it going to happen?” Chin asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know which McGarrett is going to be taken out,” the man replied. “That family needs to be protected.”

“Steve’s on the mainland, so he’s okay,” Chin said. “I’ll get some people to head over to the restaurant to look out for Mary and John. Watch your back, Sid.” Chin ended the call.

\----

After Chin Ho Kelly learned of the hit placed on someone in the McGarrett family, he slowly added protection for Mary and John McGarrett. The father and daughter had to be told, but until he knew for sure who was going to kill them and when, all he could do was to make sure they were safe.

The first changes that were made were with restaurant employees. Chin needed to know who they were and if they could be trusted to truly look after the McGarrett’s. He was pretty sure he could get his cousin Kono in as waitress because not many people knew she was in the police academy. He already knew that Kamekona, his old confidential informant, had been moonlighting as head cook, so he was covered in the kitchen. He also knew he was covered at the bar when he learned that John’s old Navy buddy, Joe White, had been tending bar while ‘on vacation’. Chin made a note to speak with him privately about the hit and to ask him if he knows anything about it.

However, there were three people Chin was unsure of – the new piano player in the lounge, the second bartender and one of the waitresses. Chin needed to check them out.

“Williams, I got a job for you,” Chin called out to his new partner.

Danny Williams, formerly of Newark, New Jersey, had been with Honolulu Police Department for nearly six months. The Captain put them together in hopes that Chin would show him the ropes of how things were done on the Islands. So far, they seemed to be working well together.

“What’s up Chin?” Danny asked as he put down his cocoa puff.

“Got word from CI that a hit’s been put on my old training officer, and his family,” Danny nodded his head. “Only thing is,” Chin continued, “I don’t know when the hit is to be carried out, who is actually going to be killed or who’s going to do it.”

Danny knew all about loyalty to brothers in arms and all that jazz. He didn’t bother to point out there were others, who handled stuff like that he dove right in. “What do you want me to do?”

Chin laid out the plan he set in motion earlier in the day. He told Danny some background information about the McGarrett family and their restaurant.

_“John McGarrett, the former police officer turned restaurant owner. He was in the Navy during Vietnam, became a police officer and then retired and started a restaurant with his wife, Doris. Doris was killed two years later in 1992 in a car accident. John shipped his children to the mainland to live with other family and threw himself into his own investigation into her death because he was convinced her death was a murder and not an accident.”_

_“They have any kids?” Danny asked._

_Chin nodded his head._

_“Steve and Mary Ann. Steve more or less followed in John’s footsteps. He joined the Navy as soon as he was old enough – attended Annapolis, 5 years with the SEALs, 6 years with Naval Intelligence. He was honorably discharged when John had his heart attack in 2007. That’s also when Mary Ann came back to the Islands. They care for John, he gets well enough that Steve and Mary don’t always have to be around so Steve ends up in politics representing Hawai’i as a State Representative in Washington DC and Mary takes over running the family restaurant.”_

He told Danny how he had another of his CIs working on getting information about a big shipment that’s due in and how they will probably need to coordinate with the DEA and ATF once things move forward more.

“I also need you to check out a few of people who work at the restaurant,” Chin said. Danny grabbed a pad of paper to write down the names of the people. “The piano player, Max Bergman, a female bartender by the name of Lori Weston and a waitress by the name of Jenna Kaye.”

“You think one of them is behind it?” Danny asked once he’s finished writing the names down.

Chin shook his head and while giving a half shrug. “I don’t know, but I’d like to know about everyone who works there. Keeping Mary and John protected is my virtually my top priority until we find out more.”

“What about the other McGarrett?” Danny asked, “Shouldn’t he be told about what’s going on?”

Chin sighed. “He needs to know, but I don’t want to tell him without having all the facts. I know the questions he’ll ask and ‘I don’t know’ is going to be an answer he wants to hear.”

Danny nodded his head in agreement as he finished his cocoa puff. “I’ll get on with checking out these people,” he pushed away from his desk and stood up.

“Danny, try to keep this under wraps…,” Chin requested. Danny nodded his head and walked away.

\----

_September 20, 2010_

At three am, Chin got a frantic call from Mary Ann McGarrett. John wasn’t home and it was well past closing time at McGarrett’s. She said she was currently at the restaurant and was going to see if he crashed on the couch in the back office.

“Oh my God, Chin! The place is a mess! Papers all over and there’s blood! So much blood!” Mary screamed over the phone.

There was another scream and Chin heard shuffling while Mary continued to yell and fight off her attackers. After about three minutes the line went dead.

Chin jumped into action. He called for backup and gave the address of the restaurant and along with specific instructions for them not to enter until he gets there.

Then he called Danny.

\----

At 3:15 am, Danny blindly reached for his ringing phone. “Williams…,” he mumbled into it.

“Sorry to call so late, brah,” Chin said, “but I need all hands on deck for this. Something’s happened in the case I told you about.”

Danny was instantly awake. He’d been working non-stop getting information on the people Chin told him about. Finding out about Lori and Jenna had been hard and tiresome. In fact he was still waiting for information so he hadn’t gotten around to checking on Max Bergman.

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“Just got a call from Mary. It’s not good. Meet at _McGarrett’s_ in five.”

By the time Chin and Danny arrived, the place is swarming with police and the Medical Examiner’s van is parked in the alley behind the restaurant.

“What the hell is going on?!” Chin demanded. “It’s a madhouse!” He spotted an officer he knew and pulled him to the side. “I gave specific instructions for no one to enter until I got here!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” the young officer said. “Someone called 911 and reported gun shots and then there was another call about screaming. That was about two minutes before your call came in.”

Chin sighed.” Thanks. Try to keep others from coming in.” He motioned for Danny to follow him in.

Danny cast a sympathetic glance to the officer and followed Chin into the ruckus of the restaurant. If Danny thought outside was a madhouse, then inside was surely an out of control circus. Out of nowhere there was a whistle and the room was quiet.

“Okay, I need the responding officers, the ME and CSU. Everyone else, kindly exit the way you entered,” Chin said.

One by one the officers and other detectives filed out of the restaurant the way they came. Chin and Danny made their way through the kitchen to the back office. They were met by the two responding officers.

“Lieutenant Kelly…Detective Williams. I’m Officer Anka and this is Officer Paola.”

Chin nodded his head. “What can you tell us?”

“At 2:50 am I responded to a call of shots fired. This is my usual patrol area and I was two minutes away so I came,” Officer Paola said. “Not more than a minute later, I pulled up to the front and noticed Jack’s car. Everyone knows the Marquis, so I kept going and was going to check the alley way. I checked there and nothing was out of the ordinary. I called that in and went back with my patrol.”

“That’s where I come in,” Officer Anka continued. “I heard the call about screams coming from here and I was coming from the other end of Piikoi Street. The call about shots fired was fresh in my mind. When I got here I saw a black van with papers plates speed out of the alley. I check to see where it came from and the back door to _McGarrett’s_ was wide open. I called it in and proceeded to check it out.”

“Did you happen to see Mary McGarrett?” Danny asked.

Officer Anka shook his head. “I didn’t see anyone. I got about ten feet into the kitchen from the backdoor and I could see blood on the wall coming from or going towards the office. I called for everyone else to come after that.”

Chin nodded his head. “Thanks. Can you leave your statements on my desk as soon as possible?” The officers nodded their heads. “Where’s the M.E.?”

“Back with the body,” Anka said with a shake of his head. “Some new guy. Max something or other. It’s not pretty back there at all.”

Danny and Chin nodded their heads and went to the office. When they got there, Chin swore under his breath. Anka was right. Mary was right. Not pretty at all. It was a God-damned bloodbath in the tiny office.

\----

Max Bergman, the sometimes piano player in McGarrett’s Lounge, was the newly appointed Medical Examiner. Danny would have known this had he not been given the run around in trying to find information on Lori Weston and Jenna Kaye.

“What have you got, Doc?” Danny asked as he glanced around the office. He noticed the pictures off kilter on the walls, the filing cabinet in disarray and the couch cushions shred to bits.

Max pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at who addressed him. “Ahh Lieutenant Kelly…Detective Williams.”

“Max Bergman?” Chin asked. “You’re the new M.E.?”

“That is correct Lieutenant Kelly,” Max replied. “Though I am surprised that you didn’t know that. I thought Kono would have told you. I saw you speaking with her several days ago and Mary says you’re cousins.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t known that Chin brought his cousin in on this. He knew he was going for someone who was fresh and no one would suspect was a cop. With the identity of the piano player now established, Danny had one less person to check up.

Chin shook his head. “She didn’t tell me.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the near mutilated body of Jack McGarrett.

Danny stepped forward, placing himself in front of Chin and the body. “What can you tell us about him?”

“Jack McGarrett is, I’m sorry, was the owner. He was stabbed several times, shot in the knees, the chest and stomach. On my way in, I noticed three .44 caliber casings. I followed the blood from the back kitchen door, through the office and it stopped in front of the closet.” He pointed behind him.

Chin and Danny listened as Max continued to tell his preliminary findings. “It is hard to tell what the actual cause of death was. I’ll know more once I do the autopsy.”

Chin nodded his head. “Do you think it’s possible for all of this blood to come from him?”

Max looked around. “You are wondering if any of this could Mary’s blood.” Chin nodded his head. “I am not sure. I will run tests and let you know.” Chin nodded his head again and left the room.

“Thanks Max,” Danny said as he followed Chin

\----

Chin was in the kitchen with his phone to his ear. In the distance, a faint chiming sound could be heard. He followed it and found Mary’s phone in between two heads of lettuce. He called for a couple of the CSU techs to process the area for any additional evidence.

“Mary isn’t here and John has been murdered. I have to tell Steve,” Chin looked at Danny. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell him.”

Danny placed a hand on Chin’s shoulder. “You want me to call and tell him?”

Chin looked at the clock on the wall, sighed and shook his head. “No, I need to do this. I need you to go to the McGarrett house and check things out there. See if Mary’s there.”

Danny nodded his head. “Okay, Chin. Meet you back at the office?”

“I’m going to Washington, DC to make the notification in person. I owe that to the family.”

\------

While Danny worked the scene at the McGarrett house, there was no sign of Mary, and the place had been ransacked. First call he placed was to get more units to secure the scene and then he called for the CSU to come and process the house. There was no visible blood, but there could be other evidence. After things were under way, Danny called Chin to give him an update.

\------

Chin headed back to the station to set up added protection for Steve. Chin knew that once he told Steve of his father’s murder and his sister’s disappearance, he would drop everything and fly back to Hawaii.

After a few calls, Chin found out that Steve had meetings scheduled for the majority of the day and would be splitting his time between the White House and the Ford House Office Building where his office was located. Chin knew his best chance at getting Steve alone was shortly before his morning swim. However the earliest, or in this case, latest, Chin could get a flight was for nine pm with arrival the following afternoon. He hoped Danny would be able to continue to keep the news of John McGarrett’s murder out of the news until he’s able to tell Steve in person.

\------

With his flight booked, Chin made a final call to Steve’s office and hoped that the fact that the message was vague and very cryptic didn’t worry Steve too much.

 _“Steve, it’s Chin, something’s come up but I shouldn’t talk about it over the phone. I’m on the next flight out to see you. I’ll be there in about 12 hours.”_ Chin paused then continued on, _“You’re gonna want to clear the rest of your schedule for a while.”_

Chin tossed the last of the clothes he planned on taking into a duffle bag and zipped it up. He made sure he had his identification, badge and for added protection, his gun in a locked box with the necessary documents for it to be packed.

**H50-H50- H50-H50**


	2. The Other McGarrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny begins to investigate why the McGarrett house was ransacked and Chin flies to Washington, DC to deliver news to Steve McGarrett that his father was murdered and his sister is missing

“Talk to me, Danny.” Chin said when he answered his phone. “What have you got?”

“Mary wasn’t at the house. That place was a disaster. Papers everywhere, couch cushions cut up, clothes cut up. I don’t know who was in here, what they were looking for or if they found it.” Danny replied.

“What about the CSU? They turn up anything?” Chin asked as he scribbled some notes down.

“There was broken glass leading to the lanai. It could be a possible point of entry. There was also scratch marks on the door that connects the garage to another room of some kind, but the door wasn’t opened.”

“So you don’t know what’s in that room?” Chin asked. “Mary could be in that room.”

“There’s some kind of lock on that door like I haven’t seen.” Danny added. “There’s a keypad and what looks to be voice recognition box.”

“Damn McGarrett and his paranoia!” Chin cursed. “Look, I have a flight later today to DC to tell Steve in person. Keep working on getting that door open!”

“I will.” Danny replied. “What are you going to do in the mean time?”

“I’ve got to see a CI of mine.” Chin said. “Oh! The other employees haven’t been told. As far as I know, they don’t know a thing.” He looked at his watch, “Mary usually gets there now to let Kamekona and Kono in to set up for breakfast…”

Danny cut him off, “Say no more. I’ll get Fong and Toast out here to start work on the door.”

“Great!” Chin replied. “Keep me updated and I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

\------

Chin made his way to Chinatown to speak with one of his confidential informants. He needed to know if there was any other word about the hit that had been placed on one of the McGarretts and if there was any word about where Mary McGarrett could be.

It was possible that it was too early in the “game” for anyone to know of what happened in the early hours of the day, but it was also possible that someone bragged, either about doing the hit or kidnapping Mary. Chin would take whatever he could get, so long as he didn’t show up in Steve’s office without any solid information – on going investigation or not.

Chin arrived at the location where he was meeting his CI and waited about 20 minutes before the person arrived. They spoke for another 20 minutes and Chin gave some money to the CI. As he made his way back to his car, he went over the information he was given, but none of it added up.

_“It’s one of the locals want McGarrett gone. Apparently he’s been causing problems with some of their shipments. They hired both the Triads and Yakuza to take care of it”_

_Chin frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. The Triads and Yakuza don’t work together, even if there is a lot of money at stake.”_

_The CI shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what I’ve been hearing. There was a big meeting a few weeks ago and that’s when the hit was placed.”_

_Chin nodded his head. He heard about that from Sid and that’s what got all of this rolling, only not soon enough for John and Mary._

_“It’s not just the money though,” the CI went on to say, “Apparently McGarrett got his hands on some files. Business contacts, shipment schedules, a list of HPD officers to go to…if you know what I mean.”_

_Chin nodded his head. He knew already. He was once accused of being on the take, but John helped get his name cleared and reinstated on the force._

Chin needed to pass the information on to Danny and he hoped that this new news can cast more light on the situation, but before he does that, he needed to check in with Sid. It had been far too long since they spoke and all things considered, he needed to be in touch with everyone working this case.

After Chin finished with his meeting with his CI and Sid, he turned on his laptop and logged into a secure server to send an email to Danny. He e-mailed the information that he got from his CI as well as the last bit of news he got from Sid.

\------

After Danny finished speaking with Chin, he waited for Toast and Charlie Fong to arrive at the McGarrett house. Surprisingly, it took them no time at all, so he got right down to business.

Charlie and Toast inspected the voice recognition box and keypad and told Danny that they could crack it. They can’t give him a timeframe as to how long it would take, but Danny knew they were up for the challenge. Danny reminded them that if they had any problems to call him right away.

As he left, Toast and Charlie pull out their computer hacking equipment and got to work on the door. Charlie concentrated on the voice recognition box and Toast concentrated on the keypad.

It took Danny less than five minutes to get from the McGarrett house to the family restaurant. Thankfully, it looked less like a crime scene as the Medical Examiner’s van was gone and so were all but two HPD cars parked at opposite ends of the block. Danny parked his car in the ally next to the side entrance and noticed Kamekona’s jeep coming from the opposite direction. Danny got out of his car and waited for the big man to park and get out before making his way to him.

“Kamekona?” he asked. Danny looked up everyone who works at _McGarrett’s_ , but he had never actually met any of them, with the exception of the M.E. who was moonlighting as the piano player.

“You find Mary yet, brah?” the man asked. It’s only 5 am and the man is already sweating from his walk from his car to Danny.

Danny should have been surprised that Kamekona knew that Mary was missing, but he knew how fast word travelled when it came to “one of their own.” For that reason, Danny was somewhat grateful.

Danny shook his head in response to the question. “Nope, Chin Ho asked me to come over and tell you and Kono the news.”

The big man shook his head and gave a sigh. “We already heard brah. Was hoping you had good news.”

Since Kamekona and Kono already knew, there was other stuff that Danny could be doing than hanging around a restaurant waiting for other employees to tell them the news as well.

“Look, Big Guy,” Danny said as he pulled out his phone to check the time, “can you hang around and tell any of the other workers that you’re closed today?” Kamekona nodded his head. “Thanks. Give them my number and have them to call me as well. I need the statement of everyone who worked yesterday.” Danny pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down then gave it to Kamekona.

“I’ll do that brah,” Kamekona said as he took the paper and headed back to his jeep that was sitting in the shade.

\------  
 _Washington, DC_

Steve McGarrett was in between meetings when he felt his phone buzz altering him to a missed call and a message. He pulled it out and recognized that someone from Hawaii was trying to get a hold of him. Earlier in the day he’d received a weird call from someone who asked if he knew where his father was or if he spoke to him recently. Steve shrugged it off because he had spoken with his father, and sister, and they were both doing fine; both badgering him to take a vacation and come home. Steve put it off like so many other times they asked in the last year and a half, but eventually he knew he’d have to have face time with his family, and the people from Hawaii he represented in Washington.

Steve listened to Chin’s message and his heart clenched. What was so important that would warrant a 12 hour flight to tell in person? Had something happened while he was in a meeting and none of his aides told him about it?

Steve’s mind was flooded with all sorts or horrible scenarios that he barely registered his secretary entering his office with a stack of papers for him to go over and sign or hand off to someone else on his staff.

“Estelle, I’m expecting another call or visit from someone from home, can you let me know the minute either happens?” Steve asked his secretary.

Estelle Warren, Steve’s secretary, had been with him since he first arrived in Washington. She came highly recommended by an old buddy of his father’s and so far, she’d been of great help to Steve. Showing him the ins and outs of politics, on a National level, as well as helping him pick his staff.

Steve ran his office the way his father ran the family restaurant. First name basis with everyone behind closed doors, but in public, titles were used as much as possible. It took some time for Steve to convince his staff of that, but they eventually came around. Rarely was he referred to as Mr. McGarrett, sometimes, some of the military officials referred to him as Commander McGarrett despite being out of the Navy for two years.

Estelle smiled. “Sure thing, Steve.”

Steve nodded his head as he gathered his papers and headed to his next meeting. It was just after noon so it going to be a power lunch and meeting with the House Armed Services Committee before his dinner meeting with some organization who that’s donating to his next campaign – if he decided to run again.

\------

_Honolulu, HI_

Danny spent three hours interviewing the employees of _McGarrett’s Restaurant_ and came up with a list of people who John, Steve or Mary may have crossed paths with. The list for John and Mary as much longer than the list for Steve and Danny suspected that was because of the nature of Steve’s past.

Steve’s time in the Navy as a SEAL and in Special Ops meant much of that life was classified; however Danny didn’t rule it out. Steve had spent the last few years in politics, so there could be something political behind the killing and Mary’s abduction, but the people at his Honolulu office said they’ve never received one bad letter, email, or phone call. Again, this isn’t something Danny will rule out either.

The list for Mary consists of disgruntled former employees, other companies that no longer provide supplies to the Restaurant and a few ex-boyfriends and girlfriends back in Los Angeles. From his interviews, Danny gathered that Mary’s life was focused on the family restaurant and caring for her father. However, there was one guy whose name was mentioned a few times, a former employee by the name of Gareth Floyd.

Danny spent another hour looking into Gareth. Gareth worked at the restaurant for about six months before Mary found out he lied on his application. Prior to his employment at _McGarrett’s_ , Gareth spent six months in Halawa for theft, assault and robbery. When Mary found out, she was pretty upset. Kamekona had to escort Gareth out after he threatened to kill Mary. With that bit of news, he moved to the top of Danny’s list of potential suspects. If not for the murder of John McGarrett, then possibly for abducting Mary Ann.

Around the five hour mark, Danny got around to compiling the list of those who may have had some problems with the elder McGarrett. That list was mostly disgruntled employees from before his daughter took over the business and a handful of patrons he’d banned at some point for rude behavior.

\------

At 7 pm, the cab that Chin arranged for arrived at his house. His flight was scheduled to leave in two hours so he knew he would make it in time, but was still a bit worried. He didn’t want Steve to spend too much time wondering about the message that was left for him and what it meant. Chin also knew he was up against a clock in regards to how long the news of John McGarrett’s death would reach Steve. Chin prayed that everything was on time, or that if he’s delayed, that the flight is also delayed. He has to get to Washington.

The cab driver honked the horn twice when he arrived and Chin rushed out of his house. He made sure the alarm was activated and the door was locked. As he headed to the cab, he was on the phone giving last minute instructions to Danny that was to be passed on to the other officers working the case. As far as Chin was concerned, the disappearance of Mary Ann McGarrett and the murder of John McGarrett were the **only** cases he and Danny were working on.

“That’s great Danny! Keep me updated on the lists of persons of interest. I’ll ask Steve if they ring any bells with him when I get to DC,” Chin said. “I’m just getting into the cab on my way to the airport.” Chin paused. “Check _The Spot_ for additional information.”

Chin didn’t know if their phone lines had been compromised, but better to be safe than sorry. _The Spot_ is the name they gave the secure server that Toast set up for his and Danny’s personal laptops.

\------

_Washington, DC: September 21_

When Chin arrived in Washington, he was met by the head of Steve’s security.

“Lieutenant Kelly?” a man in a dark suit asked. Chin nodded his head and the man continued to speak. “I’m Agent Finney. I’m Mr. McGarrett’s head of security.” He paused to bring out his identification to show Chin. “There’s been an incident and I’m to take you to meet Mr. McGarrett.”

Chin fell into step with the man as they exited the airport. “What kind of incident?” Chin asked, “Is Steve okay?”

“He’s okay, now sir,” Finney replied. “It seems he was able to slip away for an unescorted jog and was attacked.”

“How badly?” Chin asked, “Did he see who attacked him?”

“He has some bruised ribs and possibly a sprained wrist. He fought back, that’s for sure.” Finney said as he led the way to a waiting sedan. “Some other joggers passing by startled the attacker who ran off. The police were called, and I was notified that you were arriving and that I was to pick you up and take you to Mr. McGarrett’s townhouse. As far as if he saw who attacked him, he didn’t, but the other joggers did and gave a description to the police.” Finney opened the back door of the sedan for Chin. The door was closed behind him and Finney got in the front passenger seat. Chin recognized their driver as one of Steve’s campaign volunteers from back in Hawaii.

Within 20 minutes they arrived at Steve’s townhouse. The small neighborhood was packed with reporters and camera crews so the sedan that Chin and Finney were in let them out at the back of the property and they entered through the underground garage.

“Agent Finney, Steve doesn’t know the reason for my trip here and in light of his attack I need to tell you before I speak with Steve.” The comment Chin made had Agent Finney looking directly at him. “A month ago a hit was placed on the McGarrett family. My partner and I worked nearly around the clock for any information as to who placed the hit and who was going to carry it out, but our leads dried up. Then, early yesterday morning Steve’s father was murdered and his sister was abducted.” Chin paused to let this information sink in with Agent Finney. “I tried calling Steve in the hours after his father’s murder, but was unable to get in touch with him and didn’t want to leave this sort of news with his secretary or on a voicemail.”

Agent Finney and Chin walked the halls of the townhouse and into a lounge room to wait for Steve to arrive.

“No doubt you know that Steve’s security had been increased in the last few weeks and that was why. I had hoped to make it out here and tell him about his father and sister in person.” Chin continued.

“Chin…what about Dad and Mary?” Steve asked as he appeared in the room. Chin and Agent Finney turn to face the man who just entered the room.

“Jesus, McGarrett, you look like shit!”

Steve ignored the comment and walked into the room. “Chin, what’s going on with my father and sister?”

Chin took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and turned his full attention to Steve. “I should have told you this last month, but I didn’t want to say anything until I had all the facts. And in light of what happened to you earlier, I **know** I should have.”

“Spit it out already, Chin!” Steve demanded.

“Last month a hit was placed on your family and around 3 am yesterday morning John was murdered,” Chin said

Steve’s body sagged into the couch and he buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God,” he breathed out. Steve slowly raised his head and looked at Chin, “What about Mary?”

“I don’t know where she’s at. I’ve got my partner looking for her and trying to get into your safe room back at the house,” Chin replied softly. He looked Steve in the eyes, “Your attack this morning could have also been a part of whatever was going on back home.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked “Is this why you told me to clear my schedule?”

Chin nodded his head. “I knew you’d try to come back home if I told you sooner, and I couldn’t risk it. I’m so sorry, Steve.”

Steve nodded his head, and then straightened his body as best he could. “What steps have you taken to find who murdered my father and took Mary?”

“I have my partner on it, as well as almost the entire department,” Chin said honestly. “But, we’re comin’ up with dead ends after a few hours of searching.”

Steve turned and looked at Agent Finney. “Whoever can fly, get them ready. I need to be back in Hawaii now!” Agent Finney nodded his head, stood up and excused himself from the room.

Chin waited until they were alone before continuing. “Steve, tell me what happened earlier.”

“I went for my jog like I do every morning, but today I wanted to be alone and think. The message you left me had me a bit rattled and it was all I could think about.”

Chin sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t want to make you worry like this. Continue on.”

“I did my usual five miles and was on my way back home when this guy jumped out of a line of hedges about two miles from here. I didn’t get a good look at his face as he had a knife in his hand and was trying to cut and stab me. I was able to knock the knife out of his hand and we were in hand to hand combat. He got in a few lucky shots.”

Steve let out a breath. “He’s well trained; definitely someone’s hired hit man.”

Chin pulled out a notebook from the back he’d been carrying. “I’m going to go over a list of names given to me by my partner and I want to you tell me if they sound familiar.” Steve nodded his head. “Russell Hooper…” Steve shook his head. “Damon Matthews…” Steve shook his head again.

Chin went through another five names before Steve stopped him. “Noshimuri…that name sounds familiar.”

Chin circled the name on his pad. “Familiar how?”

“The last time I was home, my dad and Joe were arguing about the Noshimuri Brothers.” Steve closed his eyes and brought up the memory of the conversation he overheard. “Joe was a small time partner in the Restaurant and went behind my dad’s back and made some kind of arrangement with them for something. Dad found out and wasn’t pleased.”

\------

Chin finished getting the rest of the attack story from Steve and was set up in one of the guest rooms for the night. By 10 pm, he had pulled his laptop out, set it up and was connected to the secure internet connection Steve had. He logged into _The Spot_ to check on any information that Danny or Toast may have left from their end of the investigation and added his information before logging out and checking into this HPD email and other personal email accounts.

**H50-H50- H50-H50**


	3. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Chin work with Steve and Mary to figure out who could want them dead.

_Honolulu, HI: September 20_

Around 10 pm, Danny got a call from Charlie informing him that he was needed back at the McGarrett house. Danny grabbed the papers he was working on, shoved them into his laptop bag, along with his laptop and was out of the department and to his car.

Danny calculated the time difference and realized it was 4 am in Washington DC. Chin’s plane wasn’t due to arrive for another 12 hours. _‘Time zones are a bitch,’_ Danny thought to himself as he drove the now familiar route to the McGarrett house. Danny, in the last 19 hours, had driven the route three times to the McGarrett house.

Danny parked in front of the house, grabbed his bag and walked up the path. When he got to the door, he flashed his badge and the officer moved to the side to let him in. Once inside, he heard someone giving orders and wondered who would be doing that at _his_ crime scene. He followed the voice and came face to face with Kono Kalakaua.

“Officer Kalakaua…nice of you to stop by,” Danny said.

Kono, in her new HPD uniform, spun around to face him; a blush formed on her cheeks. “Sorry, Detective; didn’t mean to step on your toes.”

Danny smiled. “No harm done. Since you’re here, can you clear out all unnecessary personnel? I have a feeling we’re going to need the space.” Kono nodded her head and Danny walked to the garage where Toast and Charlie had been trying to gain access to a hidden room.

“Toast, Charlie…what have you got?”

“Just broke the code, brah,” Toast replied.

“Narrowing down the right sequence of words for the voice print,” Charlie added.

Minutes later, there’s a whoop and Danny was drawn back to the pair sitting in front of the locked door. “What’s with the noise?”

Toast spun around in his chair to face Danny and gave him what appeared to be a high smile. “We did it! We hacked McGarrett’s code and voice print and…we did it!”

\------

It was nearly two hours later when Danny’s able to question Mary McGarrett. Once she was released from the panic room, she was rushed to Kings Medical Center to have her wounds treated and to be examined by the doctor.

Danny waited for the doctor and nurses to clear out of the examination room before he lightly knocked on the door and walked in.

Mary Ann McGarrett was sitting on the hospital bed picking at the bandages on her hand. She had several bruises that had blossomed on her face, neck and upper arms. Her lip was split as was her left eyebrow. About the only place that wasn’t bruised, to Danny’s knowledge, was Mary’s legs, and that’s because he couldn’t see them.

“Miss McGarrett, I’m Detective Williams. Lieutenant Kelly and I are investigating your father’s murder.” Danny said softly.

Mary nodded her head. She knew the drill. She was raised by a cop and had been around cops almost her entire life.

“You’re here to ask me questions about what happened to Dad and me,” Mary replied. “I don’t know who attacked me, but I got a real good look at them.”

“That’s great Miss. McGarrett. But before we get to that, I’m going to have to ask you some other questions,” Danny began. “Do you think you’re up for that?” Mary nodded her head again and Danny continued. “I need you to walk me through the events of the last 48 hours.” He pulled out a pad of paper and his pen and waited for her to begin speaking.

“Saturday night…we had a late night at the restaurant. The Nimadi and Lombardi families were celebrating Tacki and Joseph’s engagement, so we were closed for a private party. The party ended around midnight and we began cleaning up,” Mary said. “Dad had already gone back to the house by then, so it was just me, Kamekona, Max, Lori, Jenna, Kono and Joe. Kamekona and Kono were in the kitchen cleaning up and I was with Max, Lori and Jenna putting the tables back where they belong. Joe was organizing the bar.”

“What time did all of you leave?” Danny asked as he wrote down the important information.

“Max and Lori left around 1:30 a.m., Jenna was coming back to the house with me – her apartment has been tented for fumigation and she was going to go back Saturday night when it was all clear – so she stayed until I was done. Kamekona took Kono home around 2 a.m.”

“So it was you, Jenna and Joe?” Danny questioned. Mary nodded her head.

“Joe took me and Jenna back to the house before going home himself.” Mary said

“That’s a bit of a drive since he lives on the other side of town,” Danny commented.

“It’s what Dad would have wanted,” Mary said. “If Dad leaves early, Joe is to make sure all us girls get home safely. Kamekona usually takes Kono home, Max and Lori almost always leave together, sometimes with Jenna, and sometimes not.”

“Did you happen to notice anyone hanging around that shouldn’t have been?”

Mary raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip before she nodded. “Yeah, there was some guy hanging around the back door. Kamekona usually gives away leftover food, but this guy didn’t look like one of the regulars. Joe said he’d take care of him and had me and Jenna wait for him in the front.”

“Can you describe this guy?”

Mary gave a description of the man and the car he later got into. Danny wrote the information down. “Okay, what happened on Sunday?” Danny asked, “Did you open up at the usual time?”

Mary nodded her head. “Dad was insistent that no matter how Saturday went, we always opened at 7 am for breakfast. He was up and out at 5:30 am. He woke me up and said for me to come in at 10 am so I could catch up on sleep.”

“What time did you go in?” Danny asked

“I actually ended up going in at noon and stayed until closing,” Mary replied. “There was a lot of cleaning at the house that had been neglected and I needed to take care of it.”

“Right,” Danny said with a nod of his head. “Anything happen while you were at the restaurant?”

“Not really. This guy I fired a while back was hanging around. Kamekona took care of him. Max wasn’t in, but there’s nothing unusual about that. He mostly comes in when he has the chance.” Mary paused, and thought a bit. “Joe didn’t come in either though. Lori got swamped with the evening crowd. I had to pull double duty behind the counter and with Kono on the floor.”

“Did you see Joe at all?”

“No, I even asked Dad and he said that Joe called and said he wouldn’t be in. That he had some business to take care of.” Mary shook her head some. “Dad and I got into a bit of an argument about Joe.” Danny raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. “Well, I get that Joe is…was Dad’s best friend, but there was something about him that didn’t sit right with me.”

“What exactly didn’t sit right with you?” Danny questioned

“I’ve been running the place since Dad’s heart attack in 2007. Steve and I discussed that things would remain the same as it always had but I would have the final say. When Dad got better, I started letting him make more decisions again. Then Joe showed up earlier this year. It was cool having him around. I remembered him from when I was growing up. Dad seemed to also like having Joe around. Even gave him a job at the bar working with Lori.”

“What else can you tell me about him – about Joe?”

Mary looked skeptically at Danny. “What do you want to know about him, Detective?”

“Just anything you can tell me,” Danny replied. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of him for hours, but haven’t had any luck.”

Mary told Danny about everything she knew about Joe. It wasn’t much. He had several ex-wives, was retired from the Navy a few years earlier and that he joked that he was looking for his next ex-wife. Again, Mary goes back to the disagreements between her father and Joe.

“I know friends fight, but I know my Dad. Joe helped Dad and Mom start the place and has like a one percent share in the business, but that’s it. He’s in no position to start making decisions without my permission, Steve’s permission or Dad’s. So whatever Joe did this last time, really pissed my Dad off, but Joe is still…or was around,” Mary said. “Steve and Dad’s paranoia is probably rubbing off on me.”

“Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t out to get you…” Danny mused. He looked at Mary. “You were locked in the panic room. How did you get from the restaurant to the room?”

“Catherine Rollins,” Mary said. “She’s Steve’s old girlfriend. I didn’t know she was in town on leave but she said she went by the house and no one was there, so she came to the restaurant. She saw me stumbling out the back of the kitchen and was going to take me to the hospital, but I begged her to take me home. I heard sirens approaching, but I didn’t know if whoever attacked me was coming back. When we got there, she helped me to the panic room and I locked myself in.”

Danny wrote down Catherine’s name. “This Catherine Rollins, what does she do?”

“She’s well…,” Mary hesitated. Steve and her father practically drilled it into her that she wasn’t to talk about what Steve did when he was in the Navy; not that he told much, but that also extended to any of Steve’s friends who happened to be in port and visiting.

There was a soft click of a door closing and the familiar cadence of heeled shoes clicking on the floor. “It’s okay Mary. I can tell the Detective what he wants to know about me,” the woman said. She walked further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

Danny was momentarily captivated by her beauty. Chestnut brown hair was cut to her shoulders and her brown eyes had a bit of a sparkle to them when she smiled. “Detective Williams? I’m Catherine Rollins.”

Danny stood up and shook her hand. “Miss Rollins.”

“Please, call me Catherine,” she said as she sat on the window ledge. “Now, I believe you were asking Mary about what I do in the Navy?” Danny nodded his head. “I work in Naval Intelligence and Communications. I worked with Steve for a bit and unfortunately that’s all I can tell you really. We dated off and on for a few years, but ultimately we wanted different thing,” she glanced at Mary and they shared a moment, “much different things.”

 

The doctor came in and informed Danny that his time was well up and that Mary needed her rest. Danny nodded his head and looked at her. “Chin Ho Kelly is with your brother right now informing him of your father’s death. I know he’ll be relieved to know that you’ve been found.”

Mary looked at Danny and gave a ghost of a smile. “Thank you Detective.”

Danny gave a nod, stood up and walked out of the room, Catherine followed him but they parted at the elevator. Danny pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Chin’s number. He left a vague message about finding the package they’d been looking for and that more information would be left at _The Spot_.

\------

_Washington, DC: September 22_

First thing Wednesday morning, Steve, Chin and Steve’s security detail left Washington, DC on a private plane headed for Steve’s childhood home in Hawaii. Five and a half hours later, they landed at a private airport in Los Angeles to refuel. Chin took the time to check if he received any emails or messages from his partner in regards to the case, and was pleased to some part of the case had advanced.

“I’ve got great news, Steve!” Chin exclaimed as he shut his phone off.

Steve looked up from the list he was making of people who might have a reason to want him or his father dead. “What’s that?”

“Mary has been found and she’s being treated at the hospital,” Chin said as he pulled up the information that Danny emailed him. “Apparently Catherine was in town looking for you, stopped by the house and when no one was there, went by _McGarrett’s_. She found Mary stumbling out the back and was going to take her to the hospital but Mary begged her not to. Instead took her back to the house and set her up in the panic room. Our tech team was able to crack your code and get her out. She’s due to be released from the hospital later today.”

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, and then looked back to Chin. “Anything else?”

Chin nodded his head. “She mentioned an argument that Joe White and your dad had. It sounded like the same one you described to me. She made no mention of the Noshimuri brothers, but she said that your dad was pretty pissed about it.”

Steve nodded his head. “Last night I did some research on them, the Noshimuri brothers, I mean. Hiro Noshimuri is a big time business man. He’s brought lots of jobs to Hawaii and he’s also friends with Governor Jameson.”

“As I’m sure you know, your dad was friends with Jameson as well; I’ve seen her lots of times at the restaurant,” Chin added.

“She was really good friends with Mom and Dad,” Steve commented. “Really into local politics and helping out the community. A lot like what I did before I was elected to Washington.” Steve pulled out his laptop and brought up the information he found on the Noshimuri brothers. “This is Hiro and his brother Kouji. They’re single-handedly responsible for bringing four thousand jobs to Hawaii.”

Chin nodded his head in agreement. He knew about a lot of the kinds of jobs as many of his out of work cousins now had jobs thanks to the Noshimuri brothers.

“I couldn’t find a bad thing about them,” Steve added.

“I’ll have Danny look into them,” Chin promised. “Do you know why Joe would make any kind of arrangement with them using _McGarrett’s_ that would make your dad so mad?”

Steve shook his head, looking a bit defeated. “Honestly, I don’t know. Mary was more into the day to day operations. I was consulted on the bigger things. That is to say I was hardly consulted about anything.”

“Why is that?” Chin asked

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Dad didn’t really want to bother me. Mary would have called me if Dad wasn’t agreeing to something that absolutely had to be done.”

Chin typed up his notes from the conversation he had with Steve and placed them on _The Spot_ , then called and left Danny a message about the time they’d be arriving and for him to follow up with the new information they received.

An hour later, the jet had been fueled, the galley had been restocked with food and they were off again for another five and a half hours to Hawaii. They arrived at 4 pm and there were 3 SUVs waiting to take them to where they needed to go.

Steve and Chin argued the entire way about whether Steve should check into a hotel or stay at the family house. Chin was in favor of the hotel and Steve wanted to go back to the family house.

“The place is still an active crime scene,” Chin said.

“I know it is,” Steve groused, “but maybe I can see find something your team may have missed.”

“You can’t work the case, McGarrett!” Chin said. “You’re a victim in this, just like your sister and father. You want to help us find out who attacked Mary and killed your father? Tell us where Joe White would be. We haven’t been able to find him.”

Steve sighed. He knew Chin was right. “It’s been years since I’ve seen Joe, but there’s this place out in the middle of nowhere where he goes with one of his old SEAL buddies.”

Steve gave Chin the location to the property and agreed to be dropped off at the hospital. Chin got out of the SUV he was in and into one of the others and was promptly dropped off back at his house. The third SUV went back to the hospital as the men inside were apart of Steve’s security.

\------

Steve spent the remainder of Mary’s time in the hospital asking her a lot of the same questions that Danny asked her, but Steve focused on the guys Kamekona gave leftover food to at the end of the day and any other men who hung around the kitchen’s back doors.

“They were mostly homeless people. On Kame’s days off he said they were at his shrimp truck and he gave them food too.”

“Were any of them the guy who you said Joe would handle?” Steve asked.

“Nah,” Mary said as she shook her head. “These guys were local – _kama'aina_. The guy Joe spoke with was the very definition of haole.” Steve rolled his eyes some but waited for his sister to continue. “I suppose you want me to describe what he looked like?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Mary and sighed. “Yes, that would be helpful.”

“He was kind of medium height, about Chin’s height. Blue eyes, dark brown hair. He has a scar on his left eyebrow…”

Steve interrupted her, “Did you happen to hear him speak?”

“Speak?” Mary asked. “No, why?”

Steve shook his head as he reached for his laptop case. “Nothing. If I showed you pictures would you be able to pick him out?”

Mary crinkled her eyebrows. “Yeah, but I have a picture of the guy.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up. “You have a picture of him? How?”

Mary reached for the paper that was on the table on the other side of the hospital bed. “It’s a copy of the sketch I did with the police. Detective Williams brought it over earlier this morning.”

Mary handed the picture to Steve and he muttered under his breath, stood up and walked to the door. “Finney, I need a copy of the sketch of the guy who attacked me.” Finney nodded his head and called one of the other agents from the waiting SUVs to come in with the file from Steve’s attack. It would be the first time he viewed the sketch, but after viewing the image of who Mary said attacked her, he needed to see who attacked him.

Mary was worried by her brother’s reaction. “What is it, Steve?”

Steve didn’t respond to Mary’s question. He stepped into the hallway and has a hushed conversation with his security detail before returning to Mary’s hospital room.

“Steve? What’s going on?” Mary asked.

Steve swallowed and sat down in the chair next to Mary’s bed. “I am so sorry, Mary.”

Mary looked at Steve, confusion clearly on her face. “What are you talking about?”

Steve puts the sketch of Mary’s attacker on the table as well as the file containing the sketch of Steve’s attacker. “The man who attacked you…,” Steve shook his head, “fuck,” he sighed, “Victor Hesse and his brother Anton wanted to buy _McGarrett’s_. Of course I said no because the place isn’t for sale.”

Mary’s eyes went wide. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, Steve?!”

“It was three years ago, Mare!” Steve exclaimed. “Plus, you’d gone back to LA to wrap up things there before permanently moving back here. I took care of it.”

“You took care of it all right!” Mary yelled. “Dad’s dead because you ‘took care of it’.”

Steve closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Victor had threatened to get the restaurant, but he didn’t think he’d resort to killing to have it. Steve needed to get in touch with Chin to give him information of Victor and Anton Hesse and he also needed to find someplace safe for his sister and himself to stay until their father’s house, no, their house, is no longer a crime scene.

\------

After a tense and silent ride from the hospital to the house Steve’s Honolulu office set up for him and Mary, the silence between brother and sister was broken.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you at the hospital,” Mary said. “I know it wasn’t your fault. None of this was.”

Steve looked up from the papers he was reading. Even though he was no longer is Washington, he still had work that needed to be done. “Yeah, it was Mare. If I would have told you about what happened, you and Dad could have prepared. Could have gotten some of Kamekona’s brothers to do security or something.”

Mary smiled a bit. “We already did that. Or at least Chin did.” Steve gave her a questioning look. “He didn’t outright tell me, but one day the spot at the end of the bar was empty and the next, there was this big beefy guy there. Then around lunch time, another guy would show up and take his place. The same with dinner. After about a week, I finally asked one of them and they spilled the beans. They aren’t as tight lipped at Kamekona.”

Mary moved to sit next to her brother. “I really need to you understand that what happened to me, dad and you, wasn’t your fault.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50**


	4. Connecting the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Danny find out that they aren’t the only ones looking into the Noshimuri brothers.

Before Chin left in search of Joe White, he made one last call to the number that Steve had given him and didn’t get an answer. Chin plugged the address into his car’s GPS and set off to find John McGarrett’s missing Navy friend. He hoped the man had some answers for him. John McGarrett had been murdered, and Steve and Mary had been attacked and now Joe was missing. It was enough to make people think he was behind it or at the very least, saw something he maybe shouldn’t have seen and was now in hiding.

According to the small bit of research Chin did about the property Joe liked to go to, it was listed as being owned by a Wade Gulches, also a Navy SEAL, though currently on _Terminal Leave_. Chin didn’t dig into Wade Gulches as the name hadn’t come up from any other person interviewed for the case.

After a 40 minute drive from the police station, heading south, Chin pulled onto the dirt road that led to Wade Gulches property. Another 10 minutes down the road, and Chin was pulling to a stop in front of a chicken wire fence. Chin shut of his car and waited to see if anyone would come out of the cabin that was 250 feet in front of him. Nearly 10 minutes went by and no one came out of the house. Chin got out of his car, and walked through the open gate.

“I was wondering how long you were going to sit in the car…” a man said once Chin got to the front of the cabin.

Chin turned to his left and saw two men sitting under the shaded overhang of a second building he hadn’t noticed. “Just waiting to see if someone was going to come out and welcome me,” Chin replied.

Joe hummed in response and put the saw he had been using down. “Well what can I do for you Lieutenant?”

Chin nodded his head. “We’ve been looking for you since yesterday.”

“Well, this is where I’ve been,” Joe said. “I came up a couple days ago to help Wade out.”

Chin looked at Wade, then back to Joe. “Can you tell me why you haven’t returned my partner’s calls?”

“Got no service out here; only use the sat phone for emergencies.” Joe said with a shrug.

“You don’t think a police officer trying to contact you is an emergency?”

“You misunderstood me, Lieutenant. We only use the phone if **we** have an emergency.” Joe replied. “I would have contacted you or your partner once I got back to _McGarrett’s_.”

“ _McGarrett’s_ is closed for the foreseeable future…,” Chin said. He didn’t give Joe a chance to question why, “Where were you in the early morning hours of September 20?”

Joe looked him up and down. “Am I being accused of something?”

Chin fixed Joe with his most lethal glare, not that it would have an effect on a former Navy SEAL. “John McGarrett was murdered between midnight and 3:00 a.m. and Mary Ann McGarrett was attacked.”

Wade dropped the hammer he had in his hand when he heard the news and Chin looked at him. “You think Joe murdered his best friend and attacked his daughter?”

“No, I don’t think he did,” Chin replied as he turned back to Joe, “but I think you might know who did.”

“I can tell you for a fact, Lieutenant Kelly, that I did not murder John or attack his daughter,” Joe replied in a steely voice. “Nor do I know of anyone who would want to do such a thing.”

“What about Hiro or Kouji Noshimuri?” Chin asked

Joe and Wade exchanged quick glances before Joe spoke. “Haven’t any idea who they are,” Joe replied.

Chin noticed the look between Joe and Wade, but didn’t press it. There was a time and a place for further questioning, and Chin knew that this wasn’t the time or the place.

“That’s interesting considering what Steve told me earlier today…,” Chin said. “But if anything comes to mind, please give me a call.” Chin pulled a business card from his shirt pocket and placed it on the saw board in between Joe and Wade before turning and walking back to his car.

\------

Just as Danny finished lunch, he got a call from a number with a Washington, DC area code. For a moment he wondered if it was Steve McGarrett or one of his people calling him. He had yet to meet Steve, but had spoken with the head of Steve’s security’s team to arrange a group meeting, of sorts so that the HPD officers who would be providing supplementary protection were briefed on the case as well an all previous security plans in place.

“Williams,” Danny said when he answered his phone.

 _“Please hold for FBI Deputy Director Jacob Wilson,”_ the mechanical sounding voice said. A few seconds later, the line clicked over. “Detective Daniel Williams...?”

Danny hesitated for a moment. “Yes?”

“I’m Deputy Director Wilson, with the FBI; it’s come to my attention that you’ve been looking into a couple of people on our watch lists…”

“And this gets me a call from the Deputy Director, himself?” Danny asked. “Don’t you usually have people who do that for you?”

“Normally that is the case,” Wilson replied, “but in this situation, I needed to know why exactly a homicide detective from Hawaii would need to know about someone on a national watch list.”

Danny slid into the chair at his desk. “They’re on a national watch list – what for?”

“That isn’t important, Detective Williams,” Wilson said, “but I would like to know how you’ve come to know about Jenna Kaye and Lori Weston?”

Danny ran a hand across his face. What exactly had John McGarrett gotten himself into that two if his employees were on FBI national watch lists?

“Deputy Director Wilson, I’ve been trying to get background information on Kaye and Weston in regards to a murder that happened two days ago.”

“A...murder?” Wilson asked. “Who was murdered?”

“A former police officer by the name of John McGarrett,” Danny said. He hesitated to add the additional information about him being the father of a US Representative and that said Representative had also been attacked, along with his sister.

“He wouldn’t happen to be the father of Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, would he?” Wilson asked.

 _‘Guess I don’t have to tell him that, then…,’_ Danny thought to himself

“Yes, sir, he was,” Danny replied. “Kaye and Weston worked at his family’s restaurant…”

Wilson cut Danny off, “Yes, I know. I will vouch for Kaye and Weston, but I need you to stop looking for information on them. I will have them contact you within 24 hours.”

“Excuse me?” Danny asked. “You want me to stop doing my job?”

“No, Detective. I want you to stop looking into Kaye and Weston. Within 24 hours, they will come to you and answer any questions you may have,” Wilson said. “I’m sure this information will be of great use to you in your current investigation.”

With that, the line was disconnected. Danny moved the phone from his ear and looked at it. “Well fuck,” he mumbled to himself.

\------

Danny was prepared to wait the 24 hours that the FBI asked of him, but as he was wrapping up his work for the evening, Jenna Kaye and Lori Weston walked into the station.

They weaved around other desks and lightly knocked on the open door of the office that Danny and Chin shared. “Detective Williams, we were told you would be expecting us,” Lori said.

“I was…I am…but I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until sometime tomorrow…if I was lucky,” Danny replied.

“We’ve been cleared…to give you some information to help you with the case,” Jenna said. “But it can’t lead back to us.”

Danny motioned for them to enter the office and sit down. He waited for them to do so before he walked to the door, closed it and walked back to the chair behind his desk. “What information do you have?”

Lori and Jenna gave Danny all the information they had. Information about shipments coming to the restaurant that no one approved, Joe White having access to business records he shouldn’t have. They told Danny of other fights and arguments between Joe and John about the Noshimuri brothers.

Danny made sure he got down all the information that was given to him and repeatedly assured Lori and Jenna that their names wouldn’t be linked to it, but told them he had to tell Chin. They had no problem with that.

“I have to know something, though,” Danny said as he wrapped up his interview, “why didn’t you tell your bosses sooner? Chin and I have been coming up at dead ends…”

“You were closer than you thought, Detective,” Lori said. “At least Lieutenant Kelly is closer. That’s partly why we were given the okay to tell you.”

“You’re working two cases under the assumption they’re the same case,” Jenna said. “They sort of are the same, in that the main guy calling the shots has rouge people working for him and when he figures that out, he’ll eliminate them.”

When Jenna and Lori left Danny’s office, he called for Kono to join him. He was well aware that he would have to keep his sources for this information from her as a part of the agreement between himself, Lori and Jenna.

“How can I help you, Detective?” Kono asked when she got to the office.

“I’ve got some information that needs to be looked at,” he motioned for her to sit in down.

Kono walked further into the office and sat in the chair. “What kind of information?”

“I’ve been given access to highly classified, if you will, information from the FBI. This information cannot be put into our system.”

Kono nodded her head. “Does this have anything to do with why Jenna and Lori were here?” Danny tried to keep his expression neutral, but something must have shown. “I’ll take that as a yes. I may be a rookie, but I know CIs when I see them and Jenna and Lori scream CI.”

Danny gave a little laugh. “Yeah, they’re something like that. Use Charlie’s lab for this. It’s probably more secure than the HPD database.”

“On it, Detective,” Kono said as she grabbed the papers Danny handed her and left his office.

\------

Three days later, Kono called Danny and said that she had some information for him and Chin in regards to the McGarrett case. Schedules were arranged so that it would seem like Danny and Chin were out interviewing witnesses and would be uninterrupted for at least an hour. They met at a private booth at _McGarrett’s_.

“So, Kono, what have you got for us?” Danny asked.

“It’s not good, Detective.” Kono said as she slid into the booth. “I did some digging using the information from Jenna and Lori. They were able to get me pictures of a meeting that took place across the street from here between Joe and Hiro Noshimuri.”

“Well, we know they had some sort of business going on. Steve mentioned as much about the arguments between John and Joe and that was confirmed by Lori and Jenna.” Chin replied.

“Right,” Kono said with a nod. She pulled out some papers. “These came from Lori. They’re shipping invoices listing _McGarrett’s_ as the final destination. Only _McGarrett’s_ doesn’t use this shipping company and all the signatures on the delivery confirmation have John’s forged signature.”

“Writing sample analysis?” Danny asked as he thumbed through the documents before passing them to Chin to look over.

“Done; they’re a match to Joe White,” Kono replied. She pulled out the results of the writing analysis and handed that to Danny as well.

“We got him on forgery. That’s not much. What else?” Danny asked as he put the papers aside.

“I’m working on something else, but I don’t want to say anything about it in case it doesn’t come through,” Kono replied

“Be careful, Cuz,” Chin warned, “I don’t want you getting in over your head and have the FBI coming after you.”

Kono smiled as she stood up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m covering my tracks. You aren’t the only ones who know how to get a CI to do something for you.”

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Danny finally get the evidence they need to confront Joe about his shady dealings.

**October 15, 2010**

Working the McGarrett case was going slower than Chin and Danny liked, but without overstepping their bounds and messing up what they now knew to be a federal investigation into the Noshimuri brothers, Danny and Chin could only do so much.

Max was finally able to determine the weapons used to kill John McGarrett and it was no surprise that they were the weapon of choice for a few of the hired hit men associated with not only the Noshimuri brothers, but also to some other low level thugs – the Hesse brothers – Victor and Anton.

“Detective Williams, Lieutenant Kelly, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get this information to you,” Max said as he led the way from his office to the examination room where John McGarrett’s body had been removed from the freezer.

“We know how you do things Max,” Danny replied. “From your preliminary report, I wasn’t expecting anything back so soon.”

Max nodded his head. The mutilated body lay between them. “Right, my final results,” he pulled out a folder from a side table. “The knife used to inflict a majority of the damage was an Aqualung Master Dive Knife. I looked it up online to confirm the measurements.” Max handed the folder to Danny before grabbing a second folder.

“However, the kill shot, so to speak, was delivered by a .44 caliber semi-automatic handgun.” Max handed that report to Chin. “I was able to remove bullet fragments from his heart and knees. I’m certain there are enough to reconstruct the bullet. I sent it to Charlie Fong for reconstruction and ballistics.”

Chin and Danny’s eyes followed Max as he explained his findings. “You said that the Master Dive knife was used?” Chin asked

Max nodded his head. “That is correct Lieutenant Kelly. They’re popular with divers as well as US Navy SEALs.”

Chin and Danny thanked Max for explaining the results and getting them back to him promptly.

\------

**November 25, 2010**

Chin put a detail on both sets of brothers, the Noshimuri and Hesse brothers, in hopes that something will pop, and hopefully not Steve or Mary-Ann. Chin has also moved all but the bare bones of the information he and Danny have gathered on the case to _The Spot_ to keep prying eyes away from it.

It’s a not so hidden secret in HPD that there’s a leak and the last thing that the case needs is for the wrong people to get their hands on any of the information that’s been gathered. Chin and Danny are fairly certain, despite what the FBI thinks, that the Hesse brothers are actively working with the Noshimuri brothers in some capacity and probably orchestrated the murder of John and the attack on Steve and Mary-Ann.

\------

“Steve, you know I can’t give you information on an ongoing case,” Chin said with a sigh. “I know you want to pull all sorts of governmental strings to get us information, but this needs to be by the book so that when we catch these guys, as you know we will, they’re put away for a very long time.”

“And if our case is a success, the FBI will be pleased because it’ll also help their case against the Noshimuri brothers. That’s a win all around,” Danny added.

“I know Chin. I know Danny. Believe me, I know all that. But I’m going stir crazy here. I was never cut out for the restaurant business. That’s why Mary came back,” Steve said with a sigh. “I know I can’t go back to Washington, either.”

“Think of this as a vacation, Steve. Go up to the North Shore and surf,” Chin pleaded.

“Yeah, sure...,” Steve huffed as he hung up the phone.

Chin sighed, locked up his desk and scribbled a note for Danny about meeting at _McGarrett’s_ later for drinks and to possibly team up on Joe if he’s there.

\------

_He pulled out the chair in his current favorite restaurant thinking how this could possibly be the last time he comes here. He set his laptop on the table and prepared to connect to the free wireless internet access offered at McGarrett’s. He smiled at the waitress who came to take his order. He knows she has it memorized, but she still came to his table._

_“It’ll be about 15 minutes. Things are backed up in the kitchen,” the waitress said with a sad smile._

_“That’s quite all right,” the man smiled. “I have some business to take care of first.” He points to his laptop and gives her a bright smile._

_“Right,” she nods. “I’ll still tell them to hurry.”_

_He smiles his thanks again and gets to work. He had been accessing HPD files looking for information on how much the detectives investigating John McGarrett’s murder knew about him and his business he was conducting at McGarrett’s. He wanted to know how much of a threat Steve McGarrett was going to be to him. That thought alone saddened him. He loved Steve like his own, but would cut him dead if he stuck his nose where it didn’t belong._

\------

Danny returned to the office after checking on some follow-up information he got about Victor and Anton Hesse and wanted nothing more than to close up for the day. He was just about to turn off his computer when he got an alert that someone had accessed some of his files using John McGarrett’s old access code.

Since he began working with Toast, Danny learned a few things about hacking and following hackers, so he was able to, with relative easy, follow the person who accessed the file, but finding where the person was located was beyond his depth. Danny called Toast, who remotely accessed Danny’s laptop and continued to follow the other person.

“Okay, I’ve got a location, of sorts, of the person who scoped out the files,” Toast said. There was a mumbled curse before Toast spoke again. “Jersey, you aren’t going to believe this. It was someone at _McGarrett’s_!”

Danny thanked Toast and promised him something extra would be heading his way then ended the call. Danny always figured that someone close to McGarrett, or the restaurant, that was behind the murder, but he didn’t think the person would actually be **at** _McGarrett’s_. Danny called Chin and relayed the information that Toast told him.

“I’m already here,” Chin commented, “There are six people taking advantage of _McGarrett’s_ wireless access. I recognize a couple of them as regulars.

“Do any of them happen to be Joe White?” Danny asked.

Chin looked around the room again and spotted Joe near the back, in an out of the way booth. “Yeah, he’s here and using a laptop.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Danny said. There was a knock on his door and when he looked up, Kono was standing there holding some papers and she looked anxious. “Make that 30 minutes. Our Rookie just showed up and I think she might have some information for us.”

“Great! Keep me posted. I’ll keep eyes on Joe.” Chin ended the call and moved to get a spot at the bar that had a better view of the booth Joe was at.

Danny put his cell phone on the desk and looked at Kono. “What have you got for me?”

Kono smiled an absolutely devious smile as she pulled out a flash drive. “We know our FBI friends have been watching the Noshimuri brothers and we have video proof of them with Joe and two other men discussing _McGarrett’s_. Specifically John. This was three days before John was murdered.”

“That was around the time Mary said Joe didn’t show up for work and John said he had to take care of some business.” Danny scrambled to boot his computer then plugged in the flash drive. “Does the FBI know we have this?”

Kono shook her head. “I got this myself, and you don’t want to know how.”

The video loaded and began to play. On the screen are Joe White, Victor and Anton Hesse as well as Hiro and Kouji Noshimuri.

_“You gave us your word, Joe, that we could have the restaurant as a base of operations,” Hiro coolly said. “Now you’re telling us it’s out?”_

_Joe nodded his head. “John’s getting suspicious of me and I think his place is being watched.” Joe responded._

_“You should have let us handle this three years ago, then you’d have the place.” Anton Hesse said to Hiro._

_“You couldn’t get Steve to sell you the place. How would you have gotten it?” Kouji demanded._

_Anton pulled out a rather large looking knife and tossed it on to the table; it landed blade down sticking into the wood. “Victor and I have our ways.”_

_Hiro looked at Victor and Anton. “I’ll give you the same offer I gave last month. You get McGarrett out of the way, you get the money.”_

_Victor and Anton smiled at each other before standing up to leave._

_“But I want them ALL taken care of!” Hiro added. “John and his two kids.”_

_“That wasn’t part of the arrangement!” Joe yelled as he stood up._

Danny paused the recording. “Wait, this contradicts what Lori and Jenna told me. They said the two sets of brothers weren’t working together, and that there was someone higher up calling the shots.”

Kono nodded her head, skipped the recording ahead by 20 minutes and pressed pause again. A new man had entered the building after Joe and the Hesse brothers left. “From what I’ve seen of the video, this man is in charge. No word on who he is, but I have facial recognition running.”

“Great work Kono!” Danny exclaimed. He gathered his papers again and stood up. “Let me know when something pops. I’m going to meet Chin and have a little conversation with Joe White.”

Danny opened his desk drawer and copied the video clip to it. “When you get a clear image and or a name of our mystery person, forward it to me.” He held up and waved the tablet.

Kono nodded her head and left Danny’s office to return to the lab to check on the progress of the facial recognition that was running on the unidentified man.

\------

Danny entered _McGarrett’s_ and made his way to the bar where Chin was seated. “What’s new?”

Chin raised an eyebrow at Danny. “You first. What did Kono have to tell you?”

Danny pulled out his tablet, turned it on and immediately started the video for Chin.

“What am I looking at?” Chin asked as he slid his eyes from the mirror, where he had been watching Joe eat his dinner, to the screen in front of him. “Is that Joe? With the Noshimuri and Hesse brothers?!”

Danny nodded his head with a grim smile on his face. “It is indeed. Three days before John’s murder.”

“Anything else?” Chin asked.

“Lori and Jenna said there’s another man, higher up, that is in charge,” Danny began.

“We know that,” Chin interrupted.

“Right, well Kono thinks she’s identified the man. Not who he is, just that he’s the one in charge of the whole operation.” Danny added.

“When will we know for sure?” Chin asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders. “Is facial recognition running on him?”

“Of course,” Danny replied.

“Then let’s go have a talk with Joe,” Chin said as he stood up and made his way to the table Joe had been at for nearly an hour.

Danny followed Chin from the bar to the table where Joe was having dinner and using his laptop.

“What are the odds he’s still accessing HPD files with John’s old pass code…?” Danny mused to himself, but loud enough for Chin to hear.

Chin shrugged his shoulders and slid into the booth across the table from Joe. “Joe Whit…what a surprise seeing you here…”

Danny was about to slide in after Chin when a pinging sound came from his tablet and his cell phone began ringing. He excused himself to deal with both and left Chin to talk with Joe.

“Lieutenant Kelly…I was wondering when you’d be coming to my table. You sat at the bar for over an hour and didn’t order anything. Waiting for backup I assume.”

“Nothing like that really; just doing a bit of thinking.”

“Thinking about what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, not at all,” Chin replied. “Just remembering what you told me the last time we talked. If I remember correctly, you told me you didn’t know of anyone who would want to murder John and attack Mary.”

“Like I told you back then, Lieutenant. I don’t know who would want to do that,” Joe said

“We have proof to the contrary,” Chin said. “So much damning proof.”

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**


	6. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a group effort, but the McGarrett murder and attack case is solved.

When Kono got back to the lab, she nearly bumped into Charlie Fong as he was exiting. “Ho, brah! Where’s the fire?”

“Kono!” Charlie exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lab. “I was just about to get you. I got a hit on facial recognition.”

“Already…?” Kono asked, “I wasn’t expecting anything back so soon.”

Charlie walked to the computer where the match confirmation screen was up. “I managed to get access to the CIA database, don’t ask, and this guy…he’s the worst of the worst.”

Kono read over the information and nearly went pale. “Send this information to Danny right away!”

“Kono…?” Charlie asked as he took over the keyboard and sent the information to Danny. “What’s going on?”

“Can’t explain now! Gotta catch the bad guys!” Kono called over her shoulder as she ran out of the lab.

\------

Once Kono finished with Charlie in the lab, she immediately called Danny to tell him the news.

“Detective Williams, I got the results from the facial recognition and Charlie’s sending them to your tablet right now.” Kono said in a rush when Danny answered the phone. “I also needed to know what to do next…”

Danny set his tablet on a nearby empty table and brought up the information that was forwarded to him from the lab.

“Shit!” Danny cursed under his breath. “How positive a match is this?”

“Charlie said he got the match directly from some CIA website,” Kono replied. “There was a recognition match of 99.98%.”

Danny cursed under his breath again and took a deep cleansing breath. “Okay; wait 15 minutes then get in touch with Jenna and Lori and give them this information. I need to tell Chin.”

“Right; I’m on it,” Kono said before ending the call.

\------

Danny took additional cleansing breaths before picking up his tablet and walking back to Joe and Chin.

Chin looked up as Danny approached. “Is everything okay?”

Danny nodded his head. “Sorry about that. Some last minute details were brought to my attention.”

“Have they been taken care of?” Chin questioned.

Danny nodded his head again. “Yes they are. Kono will be taking care of it then contacting me again.” Danny looked at Joe. “I believe we were going to show something to you for our clarification.”

“Yes,” Chin said in agreement, “the video taped conversation between, you, Joe, and the Noshimuri brothers **and** the Hesse brothers.”

“Unless you want to save us all the hassle and come clean…,” Danny added.

Joe looked from Danny to Chin and sighed. He realized he was all but caught and there was no way for him to continue to with the charade. “You might want something to drink, gentlemen,” Joe said. “I have a lot to tell then I’m going to need protection.”

“You tell us what we need to know and we’ll talk about protection,” Chins said.

\------

Danny, Chin and Joe sat in the back booth at _McGarrett’s_ well until after closing. Joe had told Danny and Chin everything he knew. How he knew Hiro and Kouji Noshimuri, why he agreed to work with him and what he knew about Victor and Anton Hesse.

_“I met Hiro Noshimuri nearly four years ago when he approached me about a business opportunity. He said he heard about me from a mutual friend, Frank Bama, who I helped to start up his business.”_

_“What did Hiro Noshimuri want? It’s hard for me to imagine than an already highly successful man would need the help of a stranger in any business dealings.” Danny said._

_“He said it was for business flipping,” Joe said._

_Danny and Chin both raised a questioning eyebrow._

_“Like when people buy rundown houses, fix them up, and then put them back on the market for a profit,” Joe explained. “Hiro said he did that with businesses and wanted my advice on some of the businesses in the area.”_

_“Again, I’m not seeing why he’d want your help,” Danny said._

_“I honestly don’t either,” Joe said. “It was about 13 months after I agreed to help him that I realized he wanted this place.”_

_“How’d you come to that realization?” Chin asked._

_“Kouji kept pressuring me for information about how things were going here. I guess they found out that the place was struggling and thought it would be good for a quick buy, fix up, then sale or keep,” Joe said with a shrug. “While I got them the information they needed, they used the place as a go between for the stuff they were bringing in. I would sign for it, and then another shipping company would come and pick up the stuff and take it wherever the final destination was.”_

_“Do you know what you were signing for or where the final destination was?” Chin asked._

_Joe shook his head. “I was never privy to that sort of information.”_

_“Okay, what else?”_

_“The Noshimuri’s mostly wanted financial information about this place so I gave them sanitized versions of the records that I could get my hands on.”_

_“What about the increasing number of arguments between you and John?” Chin asked._

_“I don’t know how, but I think he was beginning to suspect something was going on.” Joe replied. “Maybe someone here had told him about what they thought I was doing.”_

_“Did he specifically ask about the Noshimuri’s?” Danny asked._

_“Not right away. Maybe about two years ago. Mary mentioned to me about some guys she’d seen coming and going and I sort of blew her off because I knew who she was talking about, so I figured she went to John, described them and then he came to me about it.”_

_“What did he say about them?” Danny further asked._

_“Just that he thought they were bad news, despite whatever the Governor thought and that he didn’t want them hanging around the place.”_

_Chin and Danny nodded their heads._

_“What about Victor and Anton Hesse?” Danny asked._

_“I didn’t meet them until shortly before you told me John had been killed,” Joe replied. “I also didn’t know that they had previously approached Steve about buying the place either.”_

_“Okay, go on,” Chin prompted._

_“Well, at this meeting, both sets of brothers were there. They weren’t too pleased that McGarrett’s was no longer an option. I got the feeling that they, the Noshimuri’s, would do anything to get what they wanted. Victor and Anton said they could take care of it and that was it. I tried to talk them out of doing whatever they were going to do but it was no use.”_

_“You didn’t think to warn Mary or John?” Chin asked. “John was your best friend and you **knew** something was going to happen to him, but did nothing.”_

_“You don’t think I know that? I could give you some bullshit excuse for why I didn’t tell John, but the truth of the matter is, I was more concerned about saving my ass because I knew that once John was out of the way, I’d be the next to go.”_

\------

Around 3 a.m., Mary let Kono, Jenna and Lori in to the building.

“We’ve contacted our superiors in Washington,” Lori said once she got closer to the booth. “They’ve sent a team our direction and we’re working with the local FBI branch until the Washington boys arrive.”

“When are they expected?” Chin asked.

“First thing tomorrow morning,” Jenna answered. “We’ll need to brief them and then we’ll decide how and when the take down and arrests will happen.”

“But you want it as soon as possible, right?” Kono asked. “I mean, this is like a bad guys’ convention and you’d want to get to them before they get an inkling anything is happening.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lori assured. “Once you told us the Wo-Fat was in town, surveillance was increased.”

“That was two months ago,” Danny said. “We don’t know if he’s still in town.”

“If we get the Noshimuri brothers, it’ll only be a matter of time before we get Wo-Fat. This is honestly the closest we’ve ever gotten to him,” Jenna said. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention.”

\------

Three days later, raids were simultaneously conducted on properties owned by the Noshimuri brothers around the Island of Oahu. Weapons, drugs, counterfeit money and smuggle people were found.

Hiro and Kouji Noshimuri were arrested at the Governor’s Mansion while having dinner with the Governor. Victor and Anton Hesse were arrested while trying to flee a freighter ship bound for China.

The FBI and CIA agreed that the information provided by Joe White was enough that he would be put into witness protection until they were ready to deal with the Noshimuri brothers in court.

\------

Steve had returned from a two week trip to Washington. He had finally come to a decision about whether he would be continuing his term in office and he needed to alert his staff of that decision – he would not be completing his final eight months in office. His family situation was to the point where he needed to be home with them rather than 6,000 plus miles away.

Upon Steve’s return to Hawaii, he made an appointment with the Governor to give her enough time to call a special election to find a Representative to replace him for the final months of his term.

Governor Jameson asked him what he planned to do with his return back home. Steve had said he wasn’t sure, but in reality he had quite a bit planned, he just to think about the best way to accomplish it.

“Well, if you ever find yourself itching to get back into politics, please let me know. I’ve got some ideas bouncing around and I’d really like your opinions on them.”

Steve nodded his head and said that he’d take her up on her offer, if he ever decided to get back into politics.

\------

Once all the paperwork for the John McGarrett murder case and Mary McGarrett assault case was completed, Chin and Danny headed to the McGarrett house to tell Steve and Mary everything. When they arrived at the house, they walked along the side path to the lanai and found Mary and Steve.

“Danny…Chin…,” Steve said with a nod.

“Hey guys. I’ve got some freshly made raspberry tea. Would you like some?”

“Sure,” Danny and Chin replied as they sat in the empty chairs around the table on the lanai.

Mary got up, went to the house and returned seconds later with two glasses of tea. She handed them over and took her place back.

“What brings you guys here?” Steve asked.

“Came to tell you the good news,” Chin replied.

Steve and Mary looked at Chin and waited for him to continue.

“We caught the Noshimuri brothers and the Hesse brothers three days ago,” Chin said. “Joe provided us with the needed evidence to get them for the murder of your father and the attack on Mary.”

Mary let out a silent sob and Steve stood up, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"It'll be some time before we can give you a full disclosure," Chin continued, "that was yet another request from the FBI."

“The FBI and CIA are dealing with them as we speak,” Danny added. “And Joe…he’s not going to be around for a while.”

Steve pulled away from Mary to look at Danny. “What do you mean?”

“He had a part, albeit small, in all of this. He has lots of knowledge into Noshimuri’s operations and the FBI and CIA felt they should keep an eye on him.”

“My God, Steve…,” Mary said in a whisper, “I’m sorry I ever said it was your fault. I didn’t mean it.”

Steve hugged Mary a little tighter and kissed the side of her head. “Yeah, I know Mare.”

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there may still be some unanswered questions, but rest assured that they will (hopefully) be answered in the sequel I'm working on. I need to finish some other projects before I get to it, but it'll come this year.


End file.
